Talk:Greed
Regarding the ability to sense Homunculi, that is still Ling's power and not Greed's, as when Ling's mind takes over, it's Ling's body. CorbeauKarasu 14:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) New pic WE NEED A NEW PIC OF GREED! - gohanRULEZ 18:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I fixed it. Ember Incubus In the 2003 anime, Greed made his first appearnace in episode 19, not 20. He wasn't even in 20. True form? Can this be considered his true form? In the anime they made this... thing quite material/solid, unlike souls we've seen. Kiadony 11:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the pic without bothersome anti hotlink nonsene.--Boris Baran 02:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Truthful greed Does anyone know, why Greed always says the truth (Explicitly stated by his 2nd on-panel incarnation)?--Boris Baran 02:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It's never explained, if that's what you mean. Are you suggesting that it's not a personality trait of his but rather a characteristic brought about by something in his past? One doesn't have to lie to be greedy. Perhaps it's a plot device to make us like the character more or assure us that the story information we receive from the character is always genuine. Otherwise, we will likely never know. CorbeauKarasu 03:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Softest form of carbon The softest form of carbon is NOT charcoal, it's graphite, the stuff you find in pencils! Charcoal is fossilized remains. I'd edit the page myself, but it's locked.NightTrain 00:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say charcoal? WolfiOfTheAkatsuki 06:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ?'s Shouldn't we add something about how Greed never lies? WolfiOfTheAkatsuki 06:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, you don't need permission from us. Fullmetal Fan 06:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The greed page needs more parts! It is very small and does not contain all the parts that the other main character pages have, like the Personality part! Ignis237 (talk) 07:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Greed Trivia Is there some other way to edit the Trivia for Greed? The trivia says it is unknown as to why Greed's voice changes from Chris Patton to Troy Baker. However, the reason is because Chris Patton stopped voice acting before the dubbing process of FMA: Brotherhood was finished. GreenRaven 06:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC)GreenRaven The same way you edited this. Though, you can just go down to the trivia section and click "edit" right beside it and there you go.Tommy-Vercetti 20:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I tried but it is locked. GreenRaven 20:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC)GreenRaven I just tried it and it worked. I did get a notification that "It's locked so only registered users can edit it", but you're signed in with a wikia account, so, it should work for you. When it has that notification it only means that IP addresses (people who don't sign in) can't edit it. I would leave a message here about it: http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CorbeauKarasu Tommy-Vercetti 20:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, when the "Only registered users" lock is used, new users (i. e., users with only a few edits) can't edit the page in question, either. So you have to edit some more (I'm not sure how many though) pages and you'll have the right to edit this one, too. --kiadony --talk to me-- 07:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Regeneration? When does Ling-Greed regenerate? I'm not trying to be cute here, both this page and Wrath's page say he regenerates, but they do not give examples, and I don't remember it happening. 06:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) chapter 86, he got his arm torn off then it regenorated. If you want to read it use this link: http://www.starkana.com/manga/F/Fullmetal_Alchemist/chapter/86?scroll if you have any more questions just post them here. Ignis237 (talk) 04:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Greed death face color change For some reason, Greed's death in the 2009 anime was changed at some point. Originally when he was pulled out of Father's mouth, his face was red (as it normally appears). Later, it was changed so that his face was black. I haven't been able to find any information on why this change was made. 18:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Rakshaka U mean the TV version and DVD version? Yeah i noted that. JPPCouto 23:53, August 4, 2013 (GMT+0) Personality Why does Greed lack a personallity section? Super side swiper 04:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) errors if you actualy read the manga, the 3 paragraph of the section "The Return of Greed" Greed chased Bido in chapter 81 not 82! Ignis237 (talk) 04:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC)